Dead World Rising
by JAtkins
Summary: Magic sends Eragon and Saphira to parts unknown. First Writing attempt


**A/N:THIS IS A CROSSOVER. Sorry for the mislabel, but the computer was not working quite right. The story incorporates _The Postman _(Book Version) and _The Inheritance Cycle. _(Books). Please don't be discouraged if you haven't heard of ThePostman. A wikipedia knowledge will work well enough.**

**This is a first attempt so bear with me. For those who haven't ever heard of _The Postman_, it was a book written by Daivd Brin in the eighties about a guy in post apocolypse (15 or so years) America. Nukes hit Europe, plagues and anarchy hit about everywhere else. Survival is in community sized groups mixed with small gangs, and occasional loners or pairs. The protagonist Gordon Krantz is a loner looking for order and civilization. With an accidental lie, he begins to create it. Wikipedia gives a better synopsis than I can. This is set after the end of the novel, and also immediately prior to killing the Shade in _Brisingr._**

**Please forgive my poor spelling and grammer. Some of it is me, some my keyboard.**

**Finally, I own no rights to either _The Inheritance Cycle,_ nor _The Postman. _The only thing I own are my characters, which currently aren't here. Meh.**

Eragon and Arya were fighting for their lives against the Shade, Vauraug. Together, they assaulted the being, Arya in body, Eragon in mind. Even as he flung his mind against that of the Shade, he knew the impossibility of overcoming the vast and alien mind. Even so, he attacked Vauraug with every fiber of his being so that Arya might have the chance to kill the monster. Eragon pushed and prodded all around the warped landscape of the Shade's mind. Vauraug shoved back against the mind of the Rider, but was stopped cold by Eragon's fluid and concentrated mind. However, tremors shook the roof, and Eragon's focus dropped. Even though it was for only a slim fraction of a second, the slip was enough for the Shade to envelop Eragon's mind with its own. The mental exertion it took Eragon to not become dominated was tremendos. His sole thought became that of Saphira's brilliant blue scales. So stong was his effort, Eragon couldn't even see nor hear.

Even though Eragon did not notice it, the tremors that shook the ceiling became nearly deafening, growing to a violent crescendo. The tortured roof finally was ripped open by Saphira's razor sharp talons. Saphira roared in rage and dismay when she could not force her way into the hall. All this time too, Arya was dueling Vauraug with her elvin sword, yet none of this even fazed the Shade, who had both Eragon and Arya fighting on the defense. He even ignored the enraged dragon attemting to breach the room.

Feeling agony at not being able to protect her rider, Saphira stopped trying to gain entrance to the building. Instead she lunged forward aginst the conciousness of the Shade. Amazingly this caused the mind of the Shade to flicker for an instant. This was all Eragon needed. Charging forth with his mind, Eragon sieged the mind of Vauraug, instantly finding a crease in its thought. Incredulous, Eragon and Saphira shoved the flaw with their thoughts. Panicing, Vauraug tried to strike back, but it was too late. With their combined force, dragon and rider, the crease shattered.

In desperation, the Shade began to try to teleport away, but Eragon had already broken Vauraug's mind, and as it finished its teleportaion spell, Eragon cast a spell to block its escape. In a way, Eragon sucseeded because the Shade did not disapper as it had planned to. Instead a tear in the fabric of reality ocurred because Vauraug was teleporting, yet it was held still by the Rider. Held still from this, it was vanquished in the flash of a sword as Arya stabbed it right through the heart. The Shade exploded in burst of energy, flinging Arya across the room. The opposite was true for Eragon however. Almost as if he were riding swift rapids, Eragon was pulled toward the hole in the universe.

The gaping maw of the fissure was irregular. The air surrounding it was warped and distorted. If not for the darkness of the opening itself. One could almost mistake it for heat rolling off of a flaming log. From the disturbance came an unearthly noise, Like the shrill sound of metal being twisted apart, and the squeel of fingernales on a sheet of slate. It was towards this chaos that Eragon was yanked. Horrified, Saphira burst through the roof as she couldn't before, sprinting to reach Eragon before he was pulled through the rip. She caught up to Eragon, just as he was being sucked feet first through the tortured space. Snagging him in her claws, she pulled up with all her might, yet she only moved backwards with her Rider. Still, she did not let go of Eragon. Without slowing at all, the pair was sucked into the darkness, where they disappeared. As Arya watched helplessly, both Saphira and Eragon vanished completely.

With the two who created it gone, the disturbance knit itself back together, as if nothing had happened. The space returned to normal, and the world kept spinnng, short only a Shade, a dragon, and her rider.

**So that was my first chapter. Please review it. I need to know what people think. If no views this, then I won't keep writing. No point. Dear goodness please review. I thought authors were crazy until I posted, but we aren't, we just need feedback. Thanks.**


End file.
